


Pretty man

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hooker, Pretty Woman References
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wariacja na temat Pretty woman, hooker!ficków i podmiotowego traktowania młodziutkich, choć męskich przedstawicieli najstarszego zawodu na świecie, z udziałem (nieco) starszych pań.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty man

Caroun Kardashian miała 33 lata, ormiańskie korzenie, dochodową, choć niszową galerię  
sztuki w nowojorskiej dzielnicy artystów, na koncie zawodowym kilka własnych i cudzych wystaw,  
na koncie finansowym okrągłą sumkę i od niedawna (a ściślej mówiąc, od piętnastu minut) byłego  
mężczyznę swojego życia, który przez telefon (przez telefon, tchórz jeden!) oświadczył, że jej  
przedłużający się pobyt w Los Angeles źle wpływa na jego libido, nie będzie pchał się kilku godzin  
samolotem na drugi koniec Stanów, tylko po to, żeby miała z kim udać się na pieprzony bankiet  
surrealistów i że ma w nosie jej pieniądze, pozycję, cygańską urodę i wątpliwy seksapil.  
To ostatnie ubodło ją najdotkliwiej. Może nie porażała pięknem jak stuwatowa żarówka,  
ale, do ciężkiej cholery, miała na czym usiąść i czym oddychać, nie wspominając o czarnych  
jak skrzydło kruka włosach bez śladu siwizny i ciemnobrązowych oczach spaniela, na których  
błagalne wejrzenie większość mężczyzn miękła jak wosk. Większość, ale widocznie już nie  
Craig Atkins, jego lordowska mość, psiamać, który na koniec rozmowy oświadczył zjadliwie,  
że bez niego nie znajdzie sobie nikogo do łóżka, choćby miała za to słono zapłacić.  
Nie znajdzie? Pchana niepowstrzymanym impulsem i słusznym (choć podsycanym drinkiem)  
gniewem Caroun (zwana przez laików Coriną) złapała kluczyki i wybiegła z apartamentu  
hotelu Four Seasons przy Beverly Wilshire jakby goniły ją wściekłe Erynie. Zamiast do rydwanu  
wskoczyła w swoje odkryte porsche 911 carrera w kolorze piasku pustyni i pojechała na wschód,  
dziwnym trafem w okolice Bulwaru Zachodzącego Słońca, który, jak pamiętała z Pretty Woman,  
był odpowiednikiem Dzielnicy Czerwonych Latarni w Amsterdamie i o tej porze nie przyciągał  
sław, a nocne ćmy barowe i wszystkie płcie odziane nazbyt obciśle, kolorowo i w złoty rzucik.  
Wątpliwości do tego, co zamierza zrobić, napłynęły już po pierwszych podmuchach wiatru,  
które, owiewając jej spoconą twarz i splątane na kształt węży z gorgoniej fryzury włosy,  
przywołały ją do porządku, ale nim otrzeźwiała na dobre, znalazła się w plątaninie uliczek  
towarzyszących Sunset Boulevard i bezwiednie zwolniła, wypatrując rajskiego ptaka, którego  
jaskrawe upierzenie byłoby jaskrawsze od pozostałych. Kobiety wystające przy krawężniku  
nie zachowywały się zbyt powściągliwie, a sunące tuż przy nich samochody lśniły w błyskach  
jakże adekwatnie zachodzącego słońca, niekoniecznie tak złocistym brązem jak porsche panny  
Kardashian. Caroun niemal zatrzymała się za rogiem Courtney Avenue, zapatrzona w straszliwie  
rude włosy jednej z wyzywająco ubranych dziewcząt (na oko nie mającej jeszcze prawa do picia  
alkoholu, a co dopiero mówić o seksie), uderzona faktem, że były jak najbardziej naturalne  
i stuprocentowo irlandzkie, co potwierdzały piegi nieumiejętnie przykryte przytłaczającą  
warstwą pudru. Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza w Krainie Rozpusty. Możnaby namalować ją z  
naręczem fioletowych astrów, albo na łące pełnej wielobarwnego kwiecia, jako rusałkę.  
\- Szukasz towarzystwa, słoneczko? – zapytała ruda, momentalnie wykorzystując sytuację i  
niemal przewieszając się przez drzwi kabrioletu, eksponując przy tym niewielki biust i znacznie  
większe wycięcie lycrowej koszulki w czerwone mazaje (widocznie nikt nigdy nie zdradził jej  
faktu, że czerwone z rudym, wbrew pozorom, nie idą w parze).  
\- Nie da się ukryć, nieprawdaż? – bąknęła Caroun, odnotowując podkrążone oczy tamtej  
i cerę, która domagała się natychmiastowej pomocy, przede wszystkim zeskrobania tony  
makijażu. – Ale jakby bardziej męskiego…  
Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza w wersji dla dorosłych westchnęła teatralnie na znak swego  
rozczarowania i machnęła ręką na drugą stronę ulicy, pytając lakonicznie, ale nad wyraz  
rozsądnie: - Męskiego o tyle o ile, czy bardziej? Enrique czy wystarczy?  
Caroun powiodła za jej wzrokiem i zobaczyła młodego chłopaka, wymalowanego jak lalka,  
w obcisłych dżinsach, wściekle czerwonej koszulce ciasno opinającej szczupłe ciało, solidnym  
łańcuch na szyi i o twarzy cherubina, o ile cherubiny używałyby podkładu z refleksem i maskary.  
Jej mina musiała odzwierciedlać uczucie dezaprobaty, bo ruda przewróciła podmalowanymi na  
zielono oczyma (dziw, że jej rzęsy nie odpadły) i zakrzyknęła w bliżej niesprecyzowanym kierunku  
(choć mniej więcej w stronę ciemnego zaułka za plecami): Jensen, szczęściarzu, masz branie…  
Nim panna Kardashian zdążyła zaprotestować, że po pierwsze, to ona decyduje, czy ktoś ma  
branie czy nie, a po drugie, nie ma zapędów wędkarskich, zza prześwietlonego zachodzącym  
słońcem załomu muru oderwał się cień, kształtując w sylwetkę młodego mężczyzny, w zasadzie  
także niemal na krawędzi legalności, odzianego w podobnie obcisłe dżinsy i koszulkę co Enrique,  
ale pozbawionego makijażu (przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka), za to o powalającej, odrobinę  
hermafrodycznej urodzie, która odjęła Caroun mowę, pewnie ze wzglądu na jej osobiste  
wyrafinowanie malarskie i odczucia estetyczne. Furda tam – pal diabli oko malarki i pociąg do  
rzeczy pięknych a nieosiągalnych - zaschło jej w gardle jak nastolatce na widok tych oczu zielonych  
jak agaty, rzęs długich jakby podkręcanych zelotką, ust pełnych jak owoce granatu (zaraz przejdzie  
do Pieśni Salomona), przydługich włosów o nieokreślnej barwie mokrego piasku i rysów twarzy  
tak symetrycznych, że Leonardo da Vinci powinien zmienić kanon, do tego upstrzonych złotymi  
plamkami piegów, rozbiegających się po prostym nosie wprost na policzki i dalej, za wycięcie  
czarnej koszulki. Zjawisko uśmiechnęło się urzekająco, pokazując białe zęby (i ostre kiełki) i  
podeszło do okupowanego przez rudą porsche krokiem rozleniwionego dachowca, także opierając  
się o drzwiczki i eksponując uśmiech jak flarę na tratwie ratunkowej.  
\- Potrzebujesz towarzystwa? – spytał niemal identycznie jak zdemoralizowana Ania z  
Zielonego Wzgórza, chociaż nie dodał „słoneczko”, co Caroun usposobiło do niego przychylniej.  
Jakie tam przychylniej – pożerała go wzrokiem jak apetyczne ciastko z kremem, usiłując  
dopatrzyć się w jego rysach czegokolwiek odstręczającego, z całkowitym niepowodzeniem.  
Wydawał się odrobinę zbyt nonszalancki i rozluźniony, a ruchy miał wystudiowane jak  
baletnica, ale był najdoskonalszym egzemplarzem rodzaju męskiego, jaki w życiu widziała, a  
miała już do czynienia z niejednym modelem i pawiem na wybiegu.  
\- Szukam – przyznała ostrożnie i niemal jęknęła, gdy Jensen oblizał wargi, zagryzając je  
leciutko. Pięknie, miał piegi nawet na ustach.  
\- Czyżbyś znalazła? – upewnił się, przeciągając dłonią po złotobrązowej karoserii carrery,  
jakby wygrywał na niej niesłyszalną melodię i pytająco unosząc brwi – poprawka – jedną brew,  
co nadało mu wygląd zawadiacki i cwaniacki zarazem.  
\- Wskakuj – zaprosiła Caroun, poddając się bez dalszej walki i odchylając się na miejscu  
kierowcy, by fizycznie dać mu znak, że robi dla niego miejsce. Przy wskakiwaniu do  
kabrioletu również nie można było odmówić chłopakowi gracji kocura, chociaż miał kłopot z  
uplasowaniem długich nóg w taki sposób, by nie stykały się z obcisłą spódnicą kobiety, której  
twarz momentalnie przyoblekł krwisty rumieniec. W dodatku nosił znoszone kowbojskie  
buty ze startymi noskami, co już w ogóle podziałało jej na wyobraźnię. Nie zastanawiając się  
dłużej nad tym, co robi, a czego nie powinna, ruszyła z miejsca, przez chwilę zaskakując wciąż  
uwieszoną samochodu rudą, przepraszając ją pospiesznie i usiłując nie wjechać na chodnik i  
nie wydzwonić w najbliższy hydrant, choć jechała ledwie 5 mil na godzinę.  
\- Przy okazji, mam na imię Caroun. Caroun Kardashian, dla ścisłości. Więc, gdzie jedziemy?  
– spytała niepewnie, kiedy już zapanowała nad kierownicą i rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie na  
pasażera, pewnie po to, by sprawdzić, czy nie zbrzydł i nie stracił na uroku. Nie stracił, niestety.  
Przymrużone oczy przesłaniały gęste rzęsy, co do których Caroun nie dałaby sobie głowy uciąć,  
czy jednak nie musnął ich tuszem, kości policzkowe wołały o uwiecznienie w płaskorzeźbie, a  
usta z całą pewnością nie wymagały botoksu.  
\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kogo zadowala uliczka na tyłach, więc niedaleko jest całkiem  
niezły motel – powiedział niespeszony, a nawet mile połechtany jej reakcją, wskazując  
podbródkiem na lewo. – Super 8, mają nawet łóżka typu king-size…  
Caroun przełknęła, uświadamiając sobie, że owe uliczki na tyłach i motele pozostają jego  
podstawowym miejscem pracy i postanawiając, że choćby się paliło i waliło, potrzebuje nieco więcej  
komfortu, by rzucić się na głęboką wodę kochanka płatnego, a nie zadającego zbyt wielu pytań.  
\- A możemy jechać do mnie? – zaproponowała z większym przekonaniem w głosie, niż w  
myślach. - Chwilowo pomieszkuję w Four Seasons Beverly Wilshire …  
\- Na Wilshire Boulevard? – upewnił się zielonooki z nutą niepewności. Było to dobre  
dwadzieścia minut drogi od Courtney Avenue, przy której zwykle rezydował. Nie bardzo  
uśmiechał mu się powrót komunikacją miejską, a na odwiezienie raczej nie liczył.  
\- Dorzucę na taksówkę, jeśli to cię martwi – powiedziała zachęcająco, wyjeżdżając na  
Hollywood Boulevard i zastanawiając się gorączkowo, czy powinna skręcić na lewo czy prawo,  
i gdzie, do licha, ma migacze. – Właśnie, co do ceny…  
\- 30 dolców za robótki ręczne, 50 za oral i 75 za seks jako taki – odpowiedział rzeczowo,  
lekko wzruszając ramionami. – I rzeczywiście przydałyby się jakieś drobniaki na powrót.  
\- Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale jestem kobietą – wytknęła Caroun sarkastycznie, odzyskując  
odrobinę pewności siebie, przyćmionej ową, emanującą z niego jak promień latarni morskiej,  
przystojnością. – Robótki ręczne i ustne raczej nie wchodzą w grę.  
\- Nie zgodziłbym się – zauważył uprzejmie Jensen, leciutko wykrzywiając wargi. –  
Zdziwiłabyś się, jak wiele…  
\- Niewiele potrafi mnie zdziwić – burknęła, uzmysławiając sobie, że sądząc z różnicy wieku,  
zapewne doświadczeniem bije go na głowę i na dobrą sprawę mogłaby być jego matką. Prawie.  
\- Jesteś bi? Znaczy, działasz w branży na oba fronty?  
Zerknął na nią z ukosa i niecierpliwie odgarnął kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu na piegowate  
czoło (jazda w kabriolecie, nawet nie nadużywającym szybkości, miewa swoje złe strony – na  
przykład niełatwo zapanować nad fryzurą, o czym świadczyły ciemne, niemożebnie splątane  
włosy panny Kardashian, nieujarzmione nawet solidną klamrą, która je próbowała spinać).  
\- Zdarza się – przyznał, przeciągając to jedno, krótkie słowo w nieskończoność i nie  
precyzując, czy woli towarzystwo mężczyzn czy kobiet.  
\- Coś się jeszcze zdarza? – indagowała Caroun, starając się ustalić, na co może sobie pozwolić  
(chociaż jej doświadczenia seksualne nie wychodziły poza bardzo bezpieczne ramy – wychowanie w  
konserwatywnej ormiańskiej rodzinie procentowało pewną powściągliwością w tych sprawach).  
Jensen ponownie wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać niezobowiązująco, czemu  
przeczyło lekkie napięcie ramion.  
\- Przebieranki, lekkie bdsm, kajdanki, zawiązywanie oczu, zabawki… ujdą za dodatkową  
opłatą – uściślił tonem starannie wypranym z emocji. – Za to na pewno nie pójdę na seks bez  
zabezpieczenia, bondage, bicie i odjechane dziwactwa, a w każdym razie takie, które mogłyby  
zostawić ślady.  
\- A na całowanie? – wyrwało się Caroun.  
Spojrzał na nią z takim zaskoczeniem, że musiała się uśmiechnąć.  
\- To nie Pretty Woman – odrzekł w końcu. – Możemy się całować, jeżeli zechcesz…  
\- To dobrze, bo masz najbardziej całuśne usta, jakie w życiu widziałam – wyznała,  
pospiesznie odwracając wzrok i skupiając się na jeździe, bo zbliżali się do Fairfax Ave, a ruch  
na drodze się nasilił.  
Jego wzrok jawnie świadczył o tym, że zazwyczaj słyszał inne określenia.  
\- A ile weźmiesz za całą noc? – spytała dla jasności Caroun, decydując, że jak szaleć, to  
szaleć. – Bez udziwnień, nie licząc całowania? 300 będzie dobrze?  
\- Tak – odparł niemal bez wahania, rozsiadając się wygodniej i zdawałoby się, bez podtekstu  
przylegając ciaśniej do jej boku (czy jego dżinsy naprawdę musiały być tak poszarpane na  
kolanach i udach, że spod materiału wyglądało nagie ciało?). – Umowa stoi.  
\- Pieczętujemy krwią? – zakpiła Caroun, czując jak ciepło płynące z zetknięcia ich nóg  
promieniuje wyżej i wyżej. Z wrażenia o mało nie wcisnęła hamulców, może i słusznie, bo w  
niedalekiej dali wznosiła się wyniosła fasada hotelu Four Seasons przy Wilshire Boulevard.  
\- Wolę gotówkę – zawiesił głos Jensen i dodał po króciutkiej chwili namysłu, ciszej i mniej  
pewniej. – Nie, żeby to nie działało na moją niekorzyść, ale wiesz, że z twoją twarzą i figurą  
poderwałabyś każdego faceta w najbliższym barze, nie musząc za to płacić?  
Caroun zerknęła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, jednocześnie zwalniając  
i podjeżdżając pod hotel od strony obleganego przez gości głównego wejścia, ozdobionego  
wyjątkowo pretensjonalną markizą i złotym napisem.  
\- Teraz mi to mówisz? – prychnęła, choć w jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka rozbawienia i uciechy.  
\- Za dużo komplikacji. Tak jest łatwiej, nie uważasz?  
\- A robiłaś to już wcześniej? – spytał z bladym uśmiechem, rejestrując przepych i bogactwo  
hotelowego podjazdu i widocznego zza przeszklonej ściany holu w stylu „jestem tak drogi,  
że musicie płacić za samo spojrzenie”. Zbyt wysokie progi, jak na moje nogi, pomyślał. Na  
szczęście, to nie on płacił za pokój.  
\- A ty? – odbiła piłeczkę, wciskając się porsche na zapchany podjazd Four Seasons, gdzie  
natychmiast pojawił się parkingowy w bordowym uniformie, czekając, aż odda mu kluczyki.  
682  
\- Żeby płacić za coś, co można mieć za darmo? – potrząsnął głową Jensen, wysiadając w ślad za nią  
i żałując, że to nie jemu było dane poprowadzić złotobrązowe cacko. – Nie. Za dużo komplikacji.  
Idąc przez hol hotelu, Caroun zastanawiała się, czy wszyscy się za nimi oglądają, bardziej  
ze względu na niego, niż na nią. Na złodzieju czapka gore, jak to się mówi. Chociaż nie miała  
wypisane na czole, że właśnie poderwała sobie faceta prosto z ulicy, policzki paliły ją jak po  
nadmiarowej dawce solarium, a sprawy nie poprawiał fakt, że ów poderwany przykleił się do niej  
jak cień, w spranych dżinsach, obcisłej, niegdyś czarnej, a teraz wyblakłej koszulce i znoszonych  
kowbojskich butach zapewne czując się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo niż ona w awangardowym,  
oliwkowym kostiumie od Donny Karan. Tak elegancki i nowobogacki hotel zdecydowanie nie  
był jego żywiołem, a cholerne kandelabry i meble w stylu Ludwika któregoś tam wydawały  
się patrzeć na niego oskarżycielsko. Nawet winda przypominała Wersal i niesporo było się w  
niej zabierać do całowania, co jednak zrobił, nie zważając na pełen politowania wzrok obsługi.  
Trzeba przyznać, że Caroun nie odmówiła pocałunku, rozbawiona faktem, że był dokładnie  
taki, jaki oczekiwała – gwałtowny, pospieszny i zabójczo słodki. Przy tych wszystkich piegach  
i zmiennej zieleni tęczówek niemal spodziewała się, że będzie smakował koniczyną, łąką i  
irlandzką whisky, tymczasem wyczuła raczej miętę bez cukru.  
Kiedy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi apartamentu, Jensen ledwie zauważył dekadencki i  
eklektyczny wystrój salonu (w którym designarska ława graniczyła z barokowymi krzesłami i  
oszczędną w wyrazie, za to nieoszczędną w wielkości kanapą, a nad wszystkim unosił się duch  
stylizowanego folkloru – ktoś powinien poważnie porozmawiać z dekoratorem wnętrz), czy  
zalegające go tajemnicze paki, skrzynie i paczki, za to przyparł Caroun do ściany i ponownie  
zaczął całować, z werwą ogiera rwącego się do pokrycia klaczy, więc musiała go nieco ukrócić.  
Nie, żeby jej ciało nie domagało się o wiele więcej, ale resztki zdrowego rozsądku usiłowały  
zachować resztki godności.  
\- Spokojnie, tygrysie – wymamrotała przez włosy, które na dobre uwolniły się spod klamry  
i przesłoniły jej pół twarzy, odpychając Jensena rozpostartymi dłońmi, zakotwiczonymi na  
umięśnionych ramionach. – Ja też nie chcę być cała w siniakach.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz - mruknął, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość i z premedytacją  
oblizując wargi. – Możemy zwolnić.  
\- Bez przesady – bąknęła, odpowiadając podobnym, nerwowym przygryzieniem ust.  
\- Przyspieszyć? – spytał kpiąco.  
\- A niech cię cholera – wyrwało jej się, gdy jednym ruchem odpinała guziki zielonkawej  
garsonki, ściągała przez głowę bluzkę (co nie było łatwe, jako że klamra od włosów postawiła  
683  
się w pozycji ruchu oporu), usiłując jednocześnie rozpiąć zamek spódnicy i pozbyć się butów  
od Blahnika, przepięknych i niebotycznie wysokich, ale wkurzających jak każde szpilki. – Idę  
pod prysznic, a ty możesz w międzyczasie przygotować drinki.  
Nie obejrzała się za siebie, żeby nie stracić siły woli i niemal trzasnęła drzwiami od łazienki,  
nie wspominając o kabinie prysznicowej, do reszty ściągając z siebie fatałaszki i z premedytacją  
puszczając chłodnawy strumień wody. Jeśli myślała, że to cokolwiek da, bardzo się pomyliła, bo  
nie minęło pięć minut, kiedy za pleksiglasem zamajaczyła męska sylwetka, a Jensen bez pytania  
rozsunął ściankę, za którą tak rozpaczliwie starała się ukryć i wpakował pod prysznic, nagi jak  
go Pan Bóg stworzył. Caroun zachłysnęła się, niekoniecznie z uwagi na siłę wody i cofnęła o  
krok, przylegając plecami do akwamarynowych kafelków z pseudoazteckimi motywami. Craig  
był nieźle zbudowany (w końcu nie bez kozery godzinami przesiadywał w siłowni, Narcyz  
jeden) i nie rzuciłaby kamieniem w żadnego ze swoich poprzednich kochanków, ale to ciało,  
przesłonięte wodnym pyłem było nieprzyzwoicie dobrze uformowane – szerokie w ramionach,  
wąskie w pasie, opalone, jędrne, umięśnione w sam raz, nie za dużo i nie za mało, twarde gdzie  
trzeba, wrażliwe gdzie należy, młode i… mokre.  
\- Czy znasz może pojęcie „personal space”? – zapytała słabo, ale nie dał jej czasu na dalsze  
protesty, przywierając do niej jak ostryga, która właśnie uświadomiła sobie, że otworzyła się  
przedwcześnie i pragnie natychmiast zamknąć się szczelnie z powrotem w skorupie. Caroun  
jęknęła nieartykułowanie, gdy nagle znalazła się w wirze nie tylko wody spod prysznica (jakimś  
cudem, Jensen zdążył przestawić strumień na na cieplejszy, może po to, by nie pokryć się  
gęsią skórką), ale ust, języka, rąk i męskich hormonów, które atakowały ją, zdawałoby się, ze  
wszystkich stron, nieujarzmione, niepowstrzymane i nieposłuszne jej zdławionym protestom  
(powiedzmy sobie szczerze, o prawdziwym proteście nie było mowy). Chłopak pachniał  
ozonem, wiatrem zrywającym się przed burzą, kroplami deszczu nurzającym w kurzu drogi  
– w każdym razie czymś z lekka dzikim i świeżym – choć może była to tylko tania podróbka  
„One” Kevina Kleina. Caroun wygięła się w tył, szorując plecami po kafelkach i poddała się  
nawałnicy odczuć z niekłamaną przyjemnością.  
Miała wrażliwe sutki – znalazł je. Lubiła pieszczoty karku – domyślił się. Nie miała nic  
przeciwko przyciskaniu do ściany – przycisnął, szukając dojścia do gorącego wnętrza i  
bezbłędnie je odnajdując. Trudno było odmówić mu entuzjazmu w eksplorowaniu jej ciała,  
a i Caroun, mimo pochłonięcia odbieraniem własnych, nadzwyczaj przyjemnych bodźców,  
nie pozostawała mu dłużna, przemykając dłońmi po barkach, plecach, talii i pośladkach, nie  
zapominając o tym jednym jedynym punkcie, który tak naprawdę liczy się dla mężczyzny  
(Craig twierdził, że mężczyźni mają tylko jednego joysticka do obsługi i wiele nie mijał się z  
prawdą). Woda obmywała ich niczym ciepły przypływ, czasami podwajając przyjemność, a  
czasami wchodząc im w paradę i zalewając oczy i usta. Ach, i nie zapominajmy o całowaniu  
– Caroun (czasami niesłusznie zwana Coriną) miała wrażenie, że samo całowanie za chwilę  
doprowadzi ją do spełnienia – leciutkie muśnięcia i liźnięcia przeradzały się w starcie Scylli  
i Charybdy, nurkowanie głębinowe, smakowanie niemal o zabarwieniu kanibalistycznym,  
podgryzania, splatanie w makramę i nagłe powroty do delikatnych muśnięć, które jedynie  
drażniły podpuchnięte wargi i natychmiast domagały się powrotu do wyprawy geologicznej  
i podboju nowych ziem. Nie bardzo panując nad sobą, kobieta uniosła biodra, a mężczyzna  
podniósł ją wyżej, mocno podtrzymując jedną ręką (w sukurs przyszła mu wykafelkowana  
ściana, śliska, ale zawsze dająca jakieś oparcie) i przylgnęli do siebie jeszcze ściślej, o krok od  
zapomnienia się na dobre. Przez mgłę pożądania, która zaćmiła jej oczy, Caroun poczuła, jak  
bardzo Jensen domaga się zespolenia i w głowie zapaliła jej się lampka ostrzegawcza.  
\- Ngh.. mówiłeś, że nie bez zabezpieczenia – wymamrotała, cofając się o milimetry i wbijając  
kością ogonową w baterię prysznicową, co skutecznie ją otrzeźwiło, przynajmniej na chwilę (o  
całkowite otrzeźwienie tak blisko tego kuszącego dogmatu cielesności było trudno).  
\- Hm? – nie zrozumiał Jensen, ale zareagował na jej wycofanie i dłoń niezbyt delikatnie  
zaciskającą się na biodrze. Sekundę później oblał się warem, a rumieniec sięgnął mu nawet  
uszu. – O cholera…  
\- To niezbyt profesjonalne, co? – parsknęła Caroun, wciskając się w kąt kabiny i, chcąc  
nie chcąc, pociągając za sobą Jensena. Jej ręka miała na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie, bo  
pozostała tam, gdzie była, pieszcząc, stymulując i nie pozwalając na taktyczny odwrót.  
\- Niezbyt – zgodził się zdyszany, starając się wyrwać z uścisku i samemu przejść do ofensywy  
ręcznej. Caroun słyszała o ćwiczeniu gam na fortepianie, zwanych potocznie palcówkami,  
ale szybko zrozumiała, że to słowo może mieć kilka znaczeń. Porzuciła zabawę joystickiem  
i skupiła się na sobie samej, przymykając oczy i nadstawiając na dotknięcia tu i tam, choć  
przede wszystkim tam. Nie wytrzymała długo, tym bardziej, że spływająca po boku i plecach  
ciepła woda wzmogła przyjemność, pieszcząc zelektryzowaną skórę jak setki pocałunków,  
a język Jensena kreślił kuszące kółka wokół stojącej na baczność piersi. Jeśli nawet było jej  
odrobinę wstyd, że doszła w mgnieniu oka niczym napalona nastolatka, wewnętrzny dygot był  
tego warty. Liście na wietrze nie powstydziłyby się drżenia, które opanowało ją na krótką, ale  
intensywną chwilę i rozpłynęło w błogim znużeniu.  
\- Robótki ręczne mamy z głowy – wymruczał jej do ucha Jensen, gładząc uspokajająco po  
wciąż drżącym biodrze, choć jemu samemu akurat sporo do uspokojenia brakowało, o czym  
zaświadczał pełen napięcia dysonans, który wbijał jej się okolice pępka. Oczami wyobraźni  
(chwilowo pełnej rozbrykanych myśli) Caroun ujrzała długą listę przyjemności, z których po  
kolei odhaczają co smakowitsze kąski…  
\- Czyli pora na miłość francuską? – upewniła się, dosłownie padając przed nim na kolana  
i zmuszając do dramatycznego wciągnięcia powietrza, gdy jej usta musnęły delikatną skórę  
na czubku męskości, a potem zamknęły się wokół niej, unieruchamiając lepiej niż imadło.  
Zawsze ją zastanawiało, jak coś tak gładkiego i w sumie delikatnego może być jednocześnie tak  
sprężynujące i żyjące własnym życiem. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej Craig dałby się  
pociąć na plasterki, gdyby zaproponowała coś tak wyuzdanego.  
\- Ja nie mogę – jęknął Jensen gdzieś nad nią, ale jego ręka samowolnie wczepiła się w ciemne,  
mokre sploty, nienachalnie, a nawet z lekkim wahaniem przytrzymując ją na miejscu. Mięśnie  
ud naprężyły się, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się nie pchnąć bioder ani odrobinę do przodu.  
\- Ależ możesz, możesz – wymruczała, odrywając się na chwilę od badania kształtu i faktury,  
podczas gdy strumień wody rozbryzgiwał się wokół nich jak falująca zasłona z kropli. - Mam  
tylko nadzieję, że jesteś na tyle młody, że się szybko regenerujesz…  
Z tymi słowy zajęła się nim ponownie, nie pozostawiając mu wielkiego wyboru.  
Najsłodszym lizakiem świata nie zajęłaby się z większym przejęciem, nawet gdyby była na  
głodzie cukrowym. Urywane westchnienia nagradzały każde jej śmielsze poczynanie, ruch  
języka, nacisk, powtarzalność, symetrię ruchów. I choć pod koniec Jensen bardzo chciał się  
wycofać, przeprowadziła go na drugą stronę rozkoszy i z powrotem, bezwstydnie wysączając  
do ostatniej kropli i przetrzymując o jedno westchnienie za długo.  
\- Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ja powinienem zapłacić tobie – powiedział rozedrganym głosem,  
podciągając ją do pionu i całując powoli i z rozmysłem, szukając własnego smaku w głębi jej  
ust i znajdując go z dreszczem ekscytacji.  
\- Nie martw się, nadrobisz – parsknęła, odpychając go lekko i sięgając do baterii łazienkowej, by w  
końcu wyłączyć prysznic. – Za chwilę wyczerpiemy zasoby ciepłej wody w całym Four Seasons…  
Biały hotelowy szlafrok okazał się tak puchaty, na jaki wyglądał – owijając się nim jak  
kokonem, wciąż czując krople wody ściekające po skórze, Jensen wszedł za Caroun do saloniku  
i stanął jak wryty, nie tyle przytłoczony dekadenckim przepychem wystroju, który wcześniej  
przeoczył (kryształowe kinkiety były już prawdziwą przesadą), co poustawianymi wszędzie  
gdzie się dało obrazami i grafikami, zapakowanymi i na wpół odpakowanymi, małym,  
średnimi i gargantuicznymi, które zajmowały większość loggii i tarasowały wyjście na balkon  
(niby widział to wszystko, w ekspresowym tempie rozbierając się na progu łazienki, ale teraz  
przyjrzał im się baczniej – nie każdy ma w apartamencie hotelowym wystawę malarską).  
\- Jestem marszandką, nie paserem – wyjaśniła uprzejmie Caroun, widząc jego zbity z  
tropu wzrok. – Dosłownie zajmuję się kupowaniem i sprzedawaniem obrazów. Na występach  
gościnnych w Los Angeles, gdzieś za miesiąc wracam do Nowego Jorku…  
\- A te kupujesz, czy sprzedajesz? – spytał z zaciekawieniem, usiłując domyślić się, co  
przedstawia jeden z największych, ustawiony tuż pod ścianą z zawieszoną plazmą, jak dla  
niego pozostający niezrozumiałą plątaniną kropek i mazajów.  
\- Kupuję, chociaż najchętniej sprzedałabym, nie musząc na nie patrzeć – wyznała, przewracając  
oczyma. – Jakimś cudem abstrakcje zawsze znajdują kupców, choć również dobrze mogłaby  
namalować je małpka kapucynka. Osobiście wolę surrealizm, hiperrealizm i secesję.  
\- Acha – powiedział, udając, że rozumie o czym mówi.  
\- Salvator Dali, Rene Magritte, Richard Estes, Alfons Mucha, Gustav Klimt - podpowiedziała,  
ale na widok jego wyrazu twarzy spasowała. – Nic ci to nie mówi, co? Nieważne, w każdym  
razie osobiście wolę coś takiego…  
Podniosła jedną z mniejszych grafik, całkowicie rozpakowaną i wyeksponowaną na jednym  
z krzeseł w stylu Ludwika XIV. Na obrazie widać było porozstawiane w czterech bokach,  
utrwalone w koronie majestatycznego drzewa cztery pory roku, jakby bajkowe i niezwykle  
realistyczne zarazem, ale przynajmniej w ogóle było na nim coś było widać, w przeciwieństwie  
do porozrzucanych, zdawałoby się w chaotyczny sposób, kresek na poprzednim dziele.  
\- To Polak, Jacek Yerka, właśnie wprowadzam go na rynek…  
Jensen pomyślał znienacka, że Caroun, z tymi czarnymi jak węgiel włosami, czerwienią ust  
(aż zgroza pomyśleć, co robiła nimi jeszcze chwilę temu) i śniadą karnacją odbijającą się od bieli  
szlafroka, sama wygląda jak z obrazka. Królewna Śnieżka Prosto z Łazienki. Chociaż, biorąc pod  
uwagę, jak na niego patrzyła, raczej zła macocha, z bardzo jednoznacznym apetytem na życie.  
Marszandka spuściła go z uwięzi spojrzenia, delikatnie odkładając obraz na wyściełane oparcie  
krzesła i z rozmachem padając na kanapę, na szczęście o wiele wygodniejszą niż wyglądała.  
\- Drinka? – dopomniała się o swoje, jednocześnie usiłując wyciągnąć nogi w jak najbardziej  
komfortowy sposób (szpilki to wynalazek Szatana), znaleźć coś w telewizji (plazma plazmą,  
ale jak zwykle wśród setek programów nie było nic ciekawego – w końcu stanęło na jakimś  
horrorze z szaleńcem ganiającym z siekierą za grupą młodych ludzi, którzy, oczywiście, musieli  
się rozdzielić) i pozbyć się przedziwnego uczucia, że przed chwilą, bez większego oporu  
zabawiła się oralnie z facetem, dla którego był to chleb powszedni.  
Jensen posłusznie zabrał się za przegląd barku, rzucając jej przez ramię pytające spojrzenie i  
próbując ocenić, na co miała ochotę. Barman był z niego nieszczególny. Ściśle mówiąc, zwykle  
pijał piwo i znał ledwo kilka drinków na krzyż – Moquito, White Russian, Wściekłego Psa i  
Krwawą Mary. Och, w podręcznej lodówce były też soki i sos chili.  
\- Może być Krwawa Mary? – spytał w końcu bezradnie. – Z tabasco?  
\- Jeśli też wypijesz… - zawiesiła głos Caroun, ewidentnie rozbawiona jego nieporadnością  
w tych kwestiach (jeśli chodzi o wypity w życiu alkohol, biła go na głowę). – Nie chciałabym  
samotnie ziać ogniem.  
\- Możemy przegryźć pietruszką – mruknął, nie będąc pewien, czy była to rada dotycząca alkoholu,  
chili czy czosnku. W tymże momencie, chyba na samo wspomnienie jedzenia (nawet tak marnego  
jak pietruszka), zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Caroun uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie, ile kalorii  
jeszcze spalą i dochodząc do wniosku, że musi go podkarmić, żeby miał na to siły.  
\- Rób tą Krwawą Mary, a ja zamówię coś do jedzenia – zdecydowała, sięgając po telefon.  
– Coś treściwego, czy trafił mi się sałatkożerca?  
\- Może być mięso? – spytał z nadzieją, dobierając się do kartonika z sokiem pomidorowym.  
– Hamburgery?  
\- Nie wiem, czy Four Seasons przy Beverly Wilshire serwuje hamburgery, ale steki, żeberka,  
befsztyki… - urwała, bo po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapanowała pełna konsternacji cisza.  
\- Czy zamawia Pani coś do pokoju? – spytała recepcjonistka ostrożnie.  
– Przepraszam za ten swobodny strumień świadomości – roześmiała się Caroun. – Tak,  
poproszę wszelkie mięsiwo, jakie macie na podorędziu, byle nie przekształcone w nic  
wymyślnego. Surowego też nie. Domyślam się, że nie macie w menu szaurmy ani kjufty? Nie,  
to potrawy ormiańskie… tak, może być sałatka cesarska, jak już musi być jakaś zielenina.  
Pieczywo czosnkowe. Piwo też się przyda. Do pokoju 212, poproszę?  
\- Jeszcze szampan i truskawki – mruknął Jensen, ale na jej zaskoczone spojrzenie i już już  
otwierające się usta, zamachał rękami jak wiatrak. – Nie, nie, przepraszam, żartowałem, to  
przez Pretty Woman…  
\- To może jeszcze jakiś deser – dokończyła Caroun, bo i tak zdążyła nabrać tchu. – Pachlava?  
Tiramisu? Szarlotka? Ciasto czekoladowe? Może być wszystkiego po trochu. Dziękuję.  
Odłożyła słuchawkę i zrezygnowanym wzrokiem spojrzała na podającego jej  
krwistoczerwonego drinka seksownego mężczyznę w szlafroku.  
\- Jeśli to wszystko zjemy, na nic więcej nie będziemy mieli siły …  
\- Nie zakładałbym się… – Jensen niemal tanecznym krokiem przeszedł parę kroków  
dzielących salon od sypialni i przysiadł na łożu, z całą pewnością rozmiaru king-size (a nawet  
podwójnego king-size), zachęcająco poklepując zaściełającą je kapę, zdobną w geometryczne  
wzory, mające z założenia przypominać rysunki z płaskowyżu Nasca. - A na razie weź drinka  
ze sobą i chodź na masaż…  
\- Masaż? – Caroun była nastawiona sceptycznie (albo po prostu nie chciało jej się ruszyć z kanapy).  
– Nie wyglądasz mi na utalentowaną młodziutką Azjatkę z zacięciem do masażu erotycznego.  
\- Pozory mylą – zaśmiał się otwarcie. – Poza tym kto mówi, że chodzi o masaż erotyczny?  
Zawsze chciałem zostać fizjoterapeutą, a ty mogłaś trochę nadwerężyć… kark.  
Caroun prychnęła wieloznacznie (na szczęście akurat nie próbowała Krwawej Mary), wstała  
z westchnieniem godnym staruszki i z wahaniem pozbyła się szlafroka, rozciągając jak długa na  
łóżku. Już pierwsze dotknięcia u nasady szyi i wzdłuż napiętej linii ramion sprawiły, że zaczęła  
wierzyć w umiejętności Jensena. Pomruki pełne aprobaty zmieszały się z syknięciami bólu, kiedy  
trafiał na punkty naprężenia. Czuła się jak dobrze wyrabiane ciasto, a i on musiał przyznać, że  
miała niezłe ciało, nie tknięte nadmiarem tłuszczu, ale i nie anorektycznie wychudzone, którego  
dotykanie sprawiało mu frajdę. Jako że przyjemność w pracy zdarzała mu się rzadko, postanowił  
z niej skorzystać wedle woli. I tak jego dotyk stawał się coraz bardziej swawolny.  
\- Czyli, chciałeś zostać fizjoterapeutą… – mruknęła Caroun, choć z nadmiaru przyjemnych  
doznań wcale nie chciało jej się mówić. – Dlaczego nie poszedłeś na studia?  
\- Nie skończyłem nawet szkoły średniej – prychnął, nie przestając masować zagłębień po  
obu stronach kręgosłupa i schodząc coraz niżej, do miejsca, gdzie plecy traciły swoją szlachetną  
nazwę. – Po drodze powinienem zaliczyć jeszcze college.  
Caroun nieznacznie zdrętwiała.  
\- Błagam, powiedz, że jesteś pełnoletni – jęknęła w poduszkę.  
\- Spokojnie – jego dłoń łagodziła napięcia i wywoływała je zarazem. – Jestem. Ale na  
college już chyba za późno. Powiedzmy, że trudno byłoby mi pogodzić naukę z… pracą. A  
zarabiać jakoś trzeba.  
\- Rodzice? – wymamrotała, może i nieco uspokojona w sprawie jego wieku, ale słusznie  
przypuszczając, że jeszcze nie tak dawno temu pozostawał (a przynajmniej powinien) pod  
opieką rodzicielską.  
\- Hm, dość szybko się mnie pozbyli – powiedział sztucznie beztroskim tonem, chociaż ręka  
wyraźnie mu drgnęła i zmylił rytm niespiesznego, zmysłowego masażu. - Nie podobał im się  
mój styl życia.  
\- Zbyt frywolny? – domyśliła się, wciąż z głową zakopaną w poduszce (która była jednak na  
689  
tyle twarda, że uniemożliwiała wygodne ułożenie – hotelowe podgłówki zawsze zdawały się za  
twarde, albo za płaskie i to niezależnie od prestiżu samego hotelu).  
\- Zbyt otwarty seksualnie – poprawił.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że wyrzucili cię z domu, bo nie jesteś całkiem… - Caroun aż  
uniosła się z pościeli, obracając głowę, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć i nie rozczarowując się na  
widok rumieńca punktującego piegowate policzki.  
\- Hetero? – w śmiechu Jensena kryła się kropla goryczy. – Ty to powiedziałaś.  
\- I naprawdę nie znalazłeś lepszej pracy? – burknęła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać (pewnie  
dlatego, że jego orientacja zdawała się ją irytować, może ze względu na jej własną niezwykle  
jednoznaczną). Płatny seks w przypadku tego zjawiska wydawał się… marnotrawstwem.  
\- A co? Chcesz mnie nawrócić, czy palnąć mówkę umoralniającą? – brwi powędrowały  
w górę, na ustach zastygł krzywy, a nawet drwiący uśmiech, a co gorsza, masujące ją dłonie  
znieruchomiały. - Z pracy w McDonaldzie trudno się utrzymać, wiesz? A ja lubię seks i mam  
całkiem niezłe ciało…  
\- Ja też, a nie daję się poderwać na rogu ulicy – palnęła, zła, że przerwał masaż i rozdrażniona  
tymi dylematami moralnymi. Chciał być dziwką, to nią był, nie jej sprawa. Chociaż, sądząc po cieniu,  
który przemknął w jego oczach, przygaszając je do barwy starego srebra, chyba go dotknęła.  
– Przepraszam – powiedziała zupełnie szczerze, z powrotem układając się w pościeli i  
eksponując grzbiet jak domagająca się pieszczot kotka. – Przecież to twój wybór. I naprawdę  
masz niezłe ciało.  
\- Ty też – odwzajemnił się, starając się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo nie leży mu ta  
rozmowa i nerwowo sięgając po drinka, pieczołowicie odstawionego na nocny stolik,  
czerwonego jak pomidorowa krew i palącego w gardle (nie pożałował tabasco).  
\- Jak na kobietę, która mogłaby być twoją matką, owszem – zgodziła się cierpko. - Ale  
przede wszystkim, jakie mam bogate wnętrze…  
\- Nie wątpię. I nie, nie mogłabyś być moją matką, wierz mi – podsumował, dla kurażu  
przełykając Krwawą Mary kilkoma haustami i pochylając się nad Caroun z niedwuznacznym  
zamiarem scałowania każdego skrawka skóry, który przed chwila dotykał. Jego oddech pachniał  
alkoholem i chili i owiał gorącem skórę u nasady kobiecego kręgosłupa.  
\- W każdym razie mógłbyś wykorzystać swoje atuty w inny sposób – wymamrotała jeszcze,  
wyginając się w leciutki łuk i pomrukując z cicha. - Może chciałbyś trochę popozować? Znam  
grafika, który szuka kogoś na okładkę harlequina. Co ty na to?  
\- Nie mam nic przeciwko – odmruknął, sprawdzając, jak smakuje jej skóra na biodrze i tym  
690  
samym wywołując u niej nerwowe drgnięcie całego organizmu. - Ale czy teraz moglibyśmy  
wrócić do sedna sprawy? Nim doniosą te zamówione góry jedzenia?  
Jego ręka zabłądziła niżej, musnęła brzuch, wsunęła się pomiędzy uda i nim Caroun  
zdążyła się zorientować, leżała na plecach, ze skórą wciąż mrowiącą od masażu, z jego ustami  
na wysokości pępka i językiem kreślącym mokre wzory wokół kości biodrowej, wzgórka  
łonowego i zagłębienia miednicy.  
\- Co robisz? – spytała na wpół ze śmiechem (pomijając tendencje do łaskotek, czuła gorąco  
rozlewające się po skórze jak pożar na stepie).  
\- Udowadniam ci, że kobiecie także można zrobić blowjob – wymruczał, nie odrywając  
warg od jej krągłości i schodząc coraz niżej, jednocześnie domagając się dostępu do wnętrza.  
Dostęp został udzielony, chyba zupełnie bezwiednie, a westchnienia Caroun nasiliły się jak za  
dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Trzeba przyznać, Jensen miał utalentowany język. Miał  
też gorący, przesycony mieszaniną alkoholu i soku pomidorowego oddech, silne dłonie, które  
przytrzymywały ją za pośladki lub przemykały po brzuchu i sporo zaangażowania w kwestię  
dostarczenia jej maksymalnej przyjemności i zrobienia z niej totalnej idiotki, która wije się  
jak piskorz, dyszy jak lokomotywa parowa i popiskuje niczym fangirl na widok swojego idola.  
Nim z nią skończył, Caroun wykorzystała wszystkie samogłoski z alfabetu, niektóre nawet po  
kilka razy, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę leżała bezwładnie jak wieloryb wyrzucony na brzeg,  
z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Udowodniłeś – wyjąkała, ledwo skupiając wzrok na jego szelmowskim uśmiechu i  
zmrużonych z uciechy oczach. – O jasna dupa…  
\- Ciemna – skorygował. – Masz ciemną karnację.  
Dobrze, że obsługa hotelowa zapukała dopiero w kilka chwil po tym momencie, chociaż kto  
wie – może od dłuższego czasu stała pod drzwiami, nasłuchując recytacji samogłosek. W każdym  
razie to Jensen, jako bardziej ubrany (jeżeli szlafrok można uznać za ubiór) przyjął zamówienie  
(zajmujące dwa poziomy stolika), a Caroun zakopała się pod kapą, jak myszka w stercie liści.  
Steki były odpowiednio krwiste, żeberka tłuste i w sosie śliwkowym, befsztyki tatarskie, a  
Krwawa Mary pasowała do wszystkiego, nawet do tiramisu. Rozciągnięci na kanapie (ramię  
w ramię i bok w bok) Jensen i Caroun pałaszowali zgodnie, nie przejmując się manierami,  
obgryzając kości od żeberek i komentując ”Piątek 13-tego”, lecący w powtórkach na MGM.  
Okazało się, że oboje lubią horrory (chociaż niekoniecznie gore), thrillery i fantastykę, a nie  
przepadają za sitcomami (nie ma to jak śmiech zza kadru). Po drugim drinku marszandka  
zrobiła mu wykład o surrealistach, za szczególnym uwzględnieniem „Płonącej żyrafy” Salvadora  
Dali i niezwykłych, nowo nabytych obrazów polskiego malarza, który dopiero co przebijał  
się na rynku amerykańskim, po trzecim Jensen zaczął zaśmiewać się z horroru, chociaż na  
ekranie akurat nie działo się nic śmiesznego (przynajmniej w zamierzeniu twórców), a po  
czwartej szklaneczce doszli do wniosku, że muszą sprawdzić, czy tabasco wypaliło im kubki  
smakowe, więc zaczęli się całować i nieuchronnie wylądowali z powrotem w łóżku rozmiaru  
podwójnego king-size.  
Tym razem nie zapomnieli o prezerwatywach, więc seks był dogłębny, hałaśliwy i nieco  
nieskoordynowany, bo Caroun miała zawroty głowy nawet na leżąco, a co dopiero, gdy była na  
górze. Jego skóra wciąż pachniała piżmem i ambrą (a w tle bergamotką i kardamonem – może  
to jednak był prawdziwy „One”, a nie podróbka, bo zapach utrzymywał się jak zaczarowany),  
podobnie jak jej – panna Kardashian także lubiła zapachy Kevina Kleina, ostatnio „Obsession  
Night”. Bawili się w kuchnię molekularną, zlizując z siebie zapach i smak, łącząc się i rozdzielając,  
przepychając w miłosnych zapasach, kto dłużej utrzyma się na pozycji prowadzącego, kto  
częściej będzie górą, kto pierwszy ulegnie spełnieniu i komu pierwszemu uda się je powtórzyć.  
Podobno alkohol bywa ogranicznikiem, nie motywatorem seksu, ale w ich przypadku wódka  
z sokiem pomidorowym rozgrzała krew, być może dzięki sporej dawce ostrego tabasco, która  
krążyła im w żyłach. W każdym razie, dobrze po północy Caroun była rozgrzana, rozedrgana  
i znużona jak po całonocnej balandze. Zasypiając w plątaninie pościeli, przytulonego do niej  
męskiego ciała i zmęczonego oddechu, jedyne, na co miała nieznośną ochotę, to zadzwonić do  
Craiga i powiedzieć mu, że teraz może pocałować ją w dupę. Ciemną.  
***  
Jensen obudził się późnym rankiem, tylko dlatego, że przebijające zza odsłoniętych rolet słońce  
zbliżało się do zenitu i zmieniło kąt na tyle, by padać mu prosto na twarz. Przeciągnął się na całą  
długość, kokosząc pod kołdrą jak psiak szukający ciepła i leniwie otwierając oczy. Przez chwilę był  
pewien, że jest we własnym łóżku, nim zrozumiał, że zaspał w cudzym, wygodnym i rozległym,  
co nie zdarzało mu się zbyt często (klienci płacili w motelu co najwyżej za godziny). Zerknął  
na przepełniony słońcem, zagracony porozstawianymi tu i ówdzie obrazami salon apartamentu  
Four Seasons przy Beverly Wilshire, z jego dekadencką ławą (wysprzątaną po ich biesiadzie przez  
niewidzialną obsługę), wygaszonym ekranem telewizora giganta i kryształowymi kinkietami, nim  
usłyszał przyciszony głos z tarasu. Caroun rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon, zapewne popijając  
poranną kawę i zagryzając croissantami, czy co tam miała w zwyczaju zajadać na śniadanie  
(croissanty z kawą kojarzyły mu się z jakimś filmem o Paryżu, malarstwie i galerii sztuki). Mimo  
kilku Krwawych Mary na koncie nie miał kaca, a pomimo na wpół nieprzespanej, wyczerpującej  
nocy czuł się wypoczęty i co najwyżej przyjemnie znużony. Ba, czuł się sto razy lepiej niż zazwyczaj,  
kiedy wracał nad ranem do mieszkania dzielonego ze Stevem, wypluty jak po wyobracaniu przez  
zębatą machinę. Gdyby ktoś taki jak Caroun trafiał mu się częściej…  
Kiedy, już odświeżony i ubrany we wczorajsze ciuchy, zajrzał na balkon, jego przypuszczenie  
sprawdziło się do joty – Caroun Kardashian faktycznie podjadała maślane rogaliki,  
jednocześnie bazgrząc coś w rozłożonym na kolanach szkicowniku i kończąc rozmowę  
przez telefon (mówiła w jakimś dziwnym języku, którego nie rozpoznawał, chociaż brzmiał  
słowiańsko). Do tego wyglądała świeżo niczym skowronek, cała omotana szyfonowymi i  
kolorowymi warstwami jak cygańska królowa, czarnowłosa, ciemnooka i ciemnobrewa, w  
rozłożystej spódnicy, z masywnymi kolczykami w uszach i licznymi bransoletkami na rękach.  
Za jej plecami Beverly Hills rozciągało się jak okiem sięgnąć, posadowione na kilku wzgórzach  
niczym Rzym, przetykane połaciami zieleni, błyszczące w słońcu jak sztuczne diamenty i  
złudnie przyjacielskie.  
\- Dzień dobry, śpiący królewiczu – zagaiła, wskazując mu miejsce przy zdobnie kutym  
stoliku i podzwaniając bransoletkami. – Kawy?  
I już brała się za nalewania smolistoczarnej cieczy do filiżanki. Jensen poczuł się jak na  
herbatce u Szalonego Kapelusznika, ale chętnie przyjął dar w postaci kofeiny. Caroun pomyślała,  
że mimo spranej koszulki, nazbyt obcisłych dżinsów i kowbojskich butów w świetle dnia wygląda  
jeszcze lepiej niż wieczorem, co graniczyło z absurdem. Zdecydowanie bardziej męsko, może  
z uwagi na poranny zarost, a może na lekko podkrążone, agrestowe oczy, które nadawały mu  
wygląd ociupinkę starszego niż przypuszczała. Chwała Bogu, był jednak pełnoletni.  
\- Wypisałam ci czek – dorzuciła, wyjmując z przemyślnie ukrytej w fałdach szerokiej  
spódnicy kieszeni złożony na pół kwit i podając mu nad stolikiem (o mało nie zahaczając o  
dzbanek z kawą). – Daję słowo, że ma pokrycie. Przepraszam, ale zazwyczaj nie noszę przy  
sobie gotówki…  
Niespiesznie popijając gorącą kawę i podkradając rogalika, Jensen rozłożył czek, przyjął do  
wiadomości wypisane kaligraficznym pismem 350 dolarów na okaziciela i zamaszysty podpis  
Caroun Kardashian i pokiwał głową, niedbale wciskając go do kieszeni, chociaż w duchu cieszył  
się jak dziecko, że w końcu zapłaci czynsz za zeszły tydzień i kupi sobie drugą parę dżinsów, bo  
te rozpruwały się niekoniecznie z uwagi na modę.  
\- Bonus za całowanie – wyjaśniła podwyżkę Caroun, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i od niechcenia   
zasłaniając trzymany na kolanach szkicownik, żeby nie podejrzał, co rysowała, bo,  
wbrew pozorom, nie była to panorama Beverly Hills (choć rozciągała się za nią w całej krasie).  
– A w ogóle to powinnam podwoić ci stawkę. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłam.  
\- Zawsze możemy to powtórzyć… - zawiesił głos, mając nadzieję, że podchwyci jego słowa.  
\- Dopóki nie wrócę do Nowego Jorku? – marszandka pytającą uniosła brwi i zmierzyła go  
aprobującym spojrzeniem. – Mam zostać czymś w rodzaju twojej stałej klientki? Kuszące…  
\- Ja też się dobrze bawiłem – przyznał Jensen z czymś więcej niż zawodowym uśmiechem.  
\- Więcej Krwawej Mary? – zaśmiała się, zastanawiając się tęsknie, czy nie mógłby pocałować  
jej na pożegnanie.  
\- Więcej tabasco… - zagroził.  
\- Czyli środa wieczorem? – spytała, godząc się z brakiem pocałunku i zerkając do  
terminarza w telefonie. – Możemy przedtem pójść coś zjeść, żeby starczyło nam sił na igraszki.  
Jak widziałam, jedzenie dobrze ci robi… o 19 w holu hotelu?  
\- Stoi.  
\- Mam nadzieję – powiedziała wieloznacznie.  
Wychodząc przez otwarte na oścież drzwi tarasu, Jensen był świadom, że kobieta mierzy go  
uważnym wzrokiem, ale nie miał nic przeciwko – był przyzwyczajony do spojrzeń, przeważnie  
aprobujących lub pełnych pożądania. Przynajmniej wiedział, że Caroun doceniała to, co widzi  
– zdążył spojrzeć na rysunek, który trzymała na podołku cygańskiej spódnicy i dostrzegł własną  
twarz, z przymkniętymi oczyma, rozluźnioną jak to podczas snu, ale na pewno jego. Pomijając  
fakt, że rysowała go, gdy spał, co w pewnym sensie wydawało się upiorne i że naszkicowała go  
w szklanej trumnie z wieńcem z róż opasujących czoło w roli Śpiącej Królewny, podobieństwo  
było uderzające.


End file.
